


What now?

by buckdiaz



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, No Beta, Swearing, spoilers for 1x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: My short little take on the ending scene between Owen and TK in episode 4 were TK finds out about his dad's illness. Cause I wanted more angst *shrug*
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	What now?

Wandering around the station bored, TK groaned as his dad was still nowhere in sight. Looking in the fridge for a snack, he couldn’t see anything that was tempting. Remembering that his dad usually at least kept gum in his office, he headed up the stairs and walked inside. Sitting down in his office chair, he did a twirl before tapping the desk as he looked around. No gum on the desk at least. Sighing, he opened the top drawer. ”Come on dad, just one piece of gum” TK mumbled as he lifted and searched through all the stationary items scattered in the drawer. 

Putting his hand further in, he found something and frowned as he pulled it out. It was a pill bottle. Looking around, he still couldn’t see anyone or hear anyone approaching. It had his dad’s name on it. Why would his dad be taking medicine, he barely took pills if he had a fever. Picking up his phone, he took a picture of the name of the pills before putting them back in the drawer and shutting it. 

His hand was on the handle still, he was frozen. Taking a deep shaky breath, he slowly opened the drawer again. TK looked around again as he grasped the pill bottle and opened it carefully. Staring at them, he could feel how fast his heart was beating. One wouldn’t hurt right? He would just take one so he had something to compare the pictures with when he searched up the pills later. 

”Fuck” He muttered as he heard voices approaching. Quickly capping the pill bottle back up, he put it back in the drawer and closed it and quickly got up. 

”Speak of the devil” He heard Judd say as he walked out of the office and pocketed his phone. ”Hi dad” He said and looked at him. ”I was thinking maybe we could try that paleo place?” TK said and glanced up at him but quickly looked away, afraid his dad would see something was up. ”I uh have a bunch of forms to fill out, you know, after the storm comes the paperwork. You take the car, I’ll get a taxi home” Owen smiled. TK gave him a strained smile back. ”Yeah, no worries. I’ll see you at home” TK said and patted his arm before quickly walking off. 

Making sure he had the spare key to the car on his keychain, TK jumped into the car and drove home. He definitely broke a few laws and when he finally parked in the driveway he wasted no time in quickly locking up the front door. Kicking it closed behind himself, he sat down on the sofa and got his phone out. 

Biting his lip as he tried to memorize the name of the pills, he typed in granisetron pills into the search bar on Google. He stopped breathing for a second as he read the first result. _”Granisetron tablets are indicated in adults for the prevention and treatment of acute nausea and vomiting associated with chemotherapy and radiotherapy.”_ ”What?” TK muttered as he scrolled further down on the page. _”cancer drug treatment” ”prevent vomiting from cancer”_

Standing up, TK clicked the screen off his phone and threw it on the sofa as he stepped away from it. Did his dad have cancer?! No. There was no way. His dad would have told him if he had cancer. Tearing off his jacket, TK grabbed his phone as he started pacing around the room. Opening Google again he tried to search to see if the pills could have any other uses but he couldn’t find any results. They were all related to cancer. 

Breathing heavily, TK opened up his contacts and pressed his dad’s name. The phone started ringing and he held it up to his ear. It didn’t ring long. 

”TK?” Owen asked concerned. ”Do you have cancer?” TK asked quickly as he stared at the kitchen sink. There was a long few seconds before Owen replied. ”What? TK? What are you talking about?” TK clenched his fists. ”When I was in your office earlier, I was looking for gum but I found a pill bottle. Granisetron. I looked it up. Its anti nausea medicine for cancer patient” TK explained. Owen sighed. ”TK” Owen said quietly. ”So you do. You have cancer. How long have you known?” TK asked agitated. ”Can we please talk about this when I get home?” Owen asked. 

”How long, dad? How long have you fucking known?” TK asked again, getting angry now. ”Since before we left New York, TK, listen to me I was going to tell you, okay?” TK scoffed and pulled the phone away from his ear and squeezed his eyes shut. ”Sure you were” He muttered as he brought the phone back up. ”You must think I’m so weak, so fragile for you to not tell me” He said quietly as he felt his eyes well up with tears. ”TK” Owen tried to interrupt. ”Well I’m so sorry I’m such a bad son, that you felt you couldn’t tell me. I never meant to be such a burden” TK whispered before hanging up and angrily wiping his eyes as tears had started rolling down his face now. 

He looked down on his phone as it started ringing. It was his dad. Rejecting the call, he turned the phone off and left it on the kitchen counter. Grabbing his jacket, he walked out of the house and just started walking. 

TK wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking when he heard a car pulling up beside him. He glanced up and bit his lip as he saw it was Carlos in his police car. ”Leave me alone” TK said as he turned back around and started walking again. ”Your dad called. He’s really worried about you” Carlos called out as he stopped the car and got out. ”Yeah, sure he is” TK muttered. ”TK, stop walking!” Carlos said sharply and grabbed TK’s arm tightly. 

TK spun around and struggled to get free, trying to push Carlos away. ”Hey, hey, hey, enough! Calm down! Tell me what’s going on” Carlos said as he gripped TK’s hands tightly and kept him still. ”Let me go!” TK grunted as he tried to break free. ”Let me go, let me go” He muttered as he grew more and more frustrated. ”I’m not letting go” Carlos said firmly and only tightened his hold on him. ”Fuck you” TK whispered as he tugged once more on his arms and tried to get free before letting his head fall against Carlos’s shoulder. ”and fuck him” 

Carlos sighed as he wrapped his arms around TK and stroked his back. ”Will you please get into the car with me?” He asked quietly. TK sniffled.”I’m not going home” He said quickly and lifted his head. ”Okay, that’s fine, you can stay at mine, you’re not spending the night out here” Carlos said and started leading him to the car. 

”What did dad say?” TK asked quietly after about a minute after Carlos had gotten him in the car. They were still parked by the side of the road. ”That you had found out some bad news, hung up on him and then he couldn’t reach you. He was worried you’d go and do something” Carlos replied. ”Were you going to?” he added. TK clenched his jaw tightly. ”I’m not some fucking crack head that goes to look for drugs every time life gets hard, I’d be high twenty-four seven if that was the case, why do people think I’m going to just break apart?! I fought my way back, why can no one see that?! What was the point of doing it if people still think I’m some weak junkie who needs pills to deal?!” TK screamed out and turned to stare out the window. His hands were shaking and tears were welling up in his eyes again. 

”I’m not like that, I’m not” He whispered and felt the tears running down his cheeks. ”Come here” Carlos said quietly and tugged him close. TK leaned against him and sniffled as closed his eyes. ”I don’t know what’s going on with your dad but I do know that you are one of the strongest people I’ve met. You are strong, TK” He told him. TK pulled back and wiped his face. He wasn’t sure what to think. 

”Can we go to yours now?” He asked quietly and glanced over at Carlos. Carlos gave him a little smile in return. ”Sure, I’m just going to text your dad and let him know. Okay?” Tk bit his lip and he wanted to say no. Make his dad worry and be upset, just like he was. He gave Carlos a quick nod before sniffling again and leaning his head against the window. His dad had fucking cancer, what was he supposed to do now?


End file.
